A Dance With Daisy
by Beth Smith
Summary: The sight of Daisy in her pretty new red dress is enough to get Enos's confidence up enough to ask for a dance. Another little oneshot... Based on the series.


_Author's Notes_: I love Enos... and Bold indicated Balladeer comments...

_A Dance with Daisy_

It was late April... Daisy's eighteenth birthday, and time for her big birthday party. Each of the boys had been given a huge party on their eighteenth birthday, and now it was Daisy's turn.

She was in her room with a few of her girlfriends getting ready. Daisy walked over to the closet and pulled out her new red dress to show the girls. "Oh, Daisy!" one girl exclaimed. "It's gorgeous!"

Daisy smiled. Bo, Luke, and Jeb had all pitched in to buy the expensive dress for her to wear at her party. It was sleeveless and clung to her every curve at the top, but flounced out at the bottom. It reached her knees, and everyone said it was "just perfect!"

Daisy slipped into the dress and had one of the girls zip it up for her.

She put on her makeup, then curled her hair and pulled it back on either side. "Well, I guess we better go downstairs," she said. "Uncle Jesse'll be waitin'."

She and the three other girls went down the stairs to see who was riding to the Davenports with whom. The Davenport barn was rarely used for animals anymore, and most of the time they kept it clean and rented it out for parties to earn a little extra money on the side. However, they had never charged the Dukes for their birthday parties there, calling it their gift. It had a big floor that was just perfect for dancing, and a large wooden platform they could use for a stage, or take out of the barn all together. Tonight, it was going to be in place, with a band of musicians that Jeb usually played with. Jeb, however, would be sitting out and joining the party.

Once downstairs, Daisy decided to ride with her friends Jill and Mary Kaye in the back of the General, while Betty Jo, the most adventurous of Daisy's friends, decided that the back of Jeb's dirtbike suited her just fine.

-.-.-

Once they'd arrived at the Davenports, Daisy and her friends, along with her cousins and Uncle Jesse headed into the barn.

There were alot of people there, and Daisy was excited to have so many of her friends together.

But in all the hustle and bustle, Daisy didn't notice young Enos Strate on the other side of the room. The deputy couldn't take his eyes off of her. But he was just too shy to ask Daisy to dance.

**Y'know, folks, I wouldn't be surprised if ol' Enos ends up bein' the oldest virgin in Hazzard County.**

Daisy danced a few dances with friends... Cooter, boys from school. She saved one for each of her cousins, and one for Uncle Jesse.

Meanwhile, Enos was admiring Daisy. Her perfect figure in the perfect dress... The way she danced and her sweet smile... All together, it was almost more than the young man could stand.

Michael, one of the members of the band, called Daisy's name and said, "Miss Daisy, would you mind singin' us a song?"

Daisy smiled and walked up to the stage. She took the microphone and said, "Be glad to, sugar." After a moment, she decided on Connie Smith's "Once a Day."

After the song was over, Daisy rejoined the crowd.

"Well, folks," Michael said. "It's time for the big birthday dance. Miss Daisy asked us to do 'Make the World Go Away,' and Miss Daisy's wish is our command."

As the band began to play, Enos finally got up just enough nerve to walk across the room, and tap Daisy on the shoulder, just in time to keep her from dancing with another boy from school.

Daisy turned around, and just one look into those big brown eyes was almost enough to keep him from being able to speak. But he'd walked across the room to get his dance, and by golly, he was going to get it. "Um... Daisy... would you like to dance with me?"

Daisy smiled. "Course I would, Enos." She stepped close to him as he awkwardly put his arms around her and moved slowly to the rhythm. And for a moment, Enos Strate was the happiest man in Hazzard County. Because he was dancing with the prettiest girl in Hazzard County... the one he loved with all his heart.

And she sure did look perty in that red dress.


End file.
